I'm Awake Now
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Sky has a nightmare. The other wakes him. Slash. Please leave a review no flames please! One shot.


**Disclaimer**- Not mine, I do not own and never will.

**AN**- For one of my best friend's in the whole wide world, many of you know him as Crimson-Ranger on here.Saturday washis 20th birthday, I couldn't post it thendue to technical difficulties.Happy birthday Jo! Love ya!

**AN2**- Slightly AU, you'll see why.

**_Timeline_**- Post _Endings pt. 2_.

**I'm Awake Now**

He thrashed about in his sleep, unable to wake himself from the night terrors that plagued him. It happened on almost a daily basis, no one knew about it. Not even _him_, the one he'd had feelings for the longest time. He kicked his blankets off his body, knocking them to the floor, exposing his bare torso and pajama clad legs. He grimaced in his sleep, he _hated_ feeling vulnerable.

_It had been like any normal day, Troobian attacks, training, hanging out in the rec room with the others. Then everything changed. It happened, the attack of their lives. The Troobians attacked the SPD base without warning; no one could've predicted it. Not even Kat. The Rangers fought as hard as they could, but it wasn't enough, they were over powered and captured. _

_The A-Squad had returned, captured Commander Cruger, their last hope. Omega had also been captured. Kat and Boom fought as best as they could with the other cadets, but no avail, SPD was being taken over, then the world would be next. _

_Blue and Green fought hard side-by-side, hoping to break free and help their friends. It was no use though, they were too powerful. Blue growled under his breath, struggling to break free._

"_Schuyler." It was a man, a man he hadn't heard from for a long time._

_Blue froze where he was. It couldn't be; it wasn't possible. "Dad?"_

_The man stepped forward, he was smiling. "Yes, son, it's me." Wes smiled down at him. "I'm back."_

_Sky shook his head in denial. "No, you're not. You're dead."_

_The smile on Wes's face wavered ever-so-slightly but Sky caught it anyway. "It was a mistake; I had to go underground as MIA. I wish I could've been there for you and your mom." _

"_It wasn't a mistake. YOU'RE DEAD!"_

_Wes's handsome face twisted with rage. "You really are too smart for your own good." He hissed, his voice changing. His form began to slowly change. Sky could only watch in horror as his "father" morphed back into Grumm's body. Sky howled out with rage, his body began to glow a dark blue as the krybots that held him captive suddenly flew back, in pieces. Sky breathed heavily, adrenaline surging though his body. His bright blue eyes turned dark as he narrowed them at Grumm. _

_Grumm chuckled at the Blue Ranger. "Mad Blue Ranger? Well, let's see if this gets a rise out of you!" He pointed his staff at Sky, a powerful blast shooting from it directly at him._

_Sky threw his arms up in front of his face to shield the blow. He braced himself, knowing that not even his shield could protect him. He could hear his friends screaming for him. The anguish in their voices was almost unbearable to hear. He waited for the inevitable but nothing happened. Sky slowly lowered his arms only to find Bridge lying on the floor. His eyes widened in realization: Bridge had taken Grumm's hit for _him._ "No…" he whispered. "Bridge!" He ran to where his friend lay, close to death. Sliding on his knees next to the physic he gently lifted him into his arms. "Bridge, I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean."_

_Bridge's warm brown smiled at him, along with the weak one on his face. "It's Ok, Sky." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I did it for you." He winced in pain as he tried to hold on longer. "I love you Sky." His eyes slid closed as his last breath left his body. _

"_Bridge, no, please no!" _

"Bridge, no, come back!"

"Sky, wake up!"

"Bridge! Come back! I love you too!"

"Sky! Wake up!"

Sky gasped, his eyes flying open. His heart was pounding. His torso was glistening with cold sweat. His breath came in short bursts. His blue eyes were wide with terror. Sky could feel Bridge's inquiring gaze on him and he forced himself to look at his long time friend.

"What happened?" Was all the Blue Ranger asked.

Sky took in a shaky breath before telling Bridge all what had been in his dream. Bridge was silent the entire time, only to lay a comforting hand on Sky's shoulder when his voice became thick with emotion when he talked about his father, or Bridge himself.

After Sky stopped talking Bridge began to look at him intently. As if he was searching his mind for the right thing to say. But all he could say was, "why did you say you loved me?"

Sky's eyes widened as he realized he'd spoken out in his sleep. "I…I said it because it's true, and that you'd said it to me…before you…died."

The Blue Ranger was quiet for several moments. Sky mentally groaned and inwardly braced himself for the rejection that was sure to come from his friend.

"I never told anyone how I felt about you. How could you know?"

Sky looked at him, amazed; this was not the reaction he was expecting. "What?"

Bridge sighed softly and looked down at his hands. "I'd had a crush on you ever since we met and for me that grew into love. I never said anything because I never you'd never reciprocate my feelings, plus I thought you liked Syd."

A small smile grew on Sky's face. "Just as a friend. Actually, it was the same for me. I just thought you and Z had a thing."

Bridge matched Sky's smile. "Just friends." A somewhat awkward silence settled between them. "So now what?"

Sky chuckled. "Now, I'm going to kiss you." He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against Bridge's. Before he could pull away fully, Bridge pressed his lips onto Sky's, a much deeper kiss than before. This kiss was longer also. They gently broke away, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you Bridge." Sky whispered.

"I love you too Sky," Bridge whispered back. He gave Sky a longing look, wanting to remain with him in his bed.

Sky smiled and reached for Bridge's hand and began to lie back down. Bridge grinned and followed the suit. They settled into a comfortable position and both began to drift back to sleep.

Sky smiled to himself. He knew he wouldn't have anymore nightmares from now on. Not with Bridge by his side. He was the best dream of all.

**The End**

**AN3**- Hope you all liked it! I hope it wasn't too sappy or corny or anything else. Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks! Happy Birthday Jo! Hope you had a great one! Love ya!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
